Time
by RisaKuma
Summary: Waktu. Ya, semua hanya membutuhkan waktu agar bisa berjalan mulus. Dedicated for #OkiKaguWeek and #PasirJingga. Day 7: Wedding/First Night. No mature content.


Akhirnya, gadis itu bisa percaya dengan takdir. Dulu, kemanapun gadis itu pergi, ia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki tempat kembali. Hanya seorang pria baik hati yang berbesar hati untuk membiarkan gadis itu tinggal di kontrakannya, sekaligus dipekerjakan olehnya. Gadis itu selalu mencoba untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Ia tidak akan menangisi hal kecil. Ya, hal kecil yang berskala besar dari kebenarannya.

Kemudian, seorang yang berperan besar untuk kehidupannya telah muncul. Gadis itu mulai bersikap seadanya. Oh, bisa dibilang, lelaki itu sudah lama hadir dalam kehidupannya. Tetapi, hanya baru disadari. Setiap ia memiliki masalah, lelaki itu selalu ada di dekatnya. Walau awalnya terkesan menjengkelkan, akhirnya gadis itu mulai terbiasa dengan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh lelaki itu.

Dalam keseharian yang membosankan, lelaki itu selalu ada walau hanya sekadar untuk membuatnya kesal. Tetapi, itulah warna kehidupan dari gadis itu. Namun, saat lelaki itu pergi dari sisinya, gadis itu mulai kehilangan kepercayaannya. Ia kembali hidup dengan berpura-pura kuat. Memang, ada sangat banyak teman yang selalu berada di sisinya. Tetapi, warna kehidupan yang telah diberikan lelaki itu mulai luntur seiring berjalannya waktu.

Gadis itu tak ingin semua kenangannya bersama lelaki itu hilang begitu saja. Ia ingin percaya bahwa lelaki itu akan pulang suatu hari. Sedikit demi sedikit, kenangan yang masih tersimpan dalam memorinya terkumpul. Ah, walau pun gadis itu dan lelaki itu tak lagi bersama, lelaki itu akan tetap selalu hidup di dalam hatinya.

Namun, semua itu adalah cerita indah di masa lalu. Saat ini, lelaki itu telah kembali ke sisi gadis itu dan memulai hubungan yang serius. Dan besok adalah hari dimana mereka— Sougo dan Kagura akan saling terikat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **OkiKagu. Rate T. Dedicated for #PasirJingga and #OkiKaguWeek.**

 **Sarashina Arisa's Present**

 **Time**

.

.

.

Hari yang sungguh melelahkan bagi dua insan yang berbahagia. Malam ini, Kagura sudah tak lagi pulang ke markas Yorozuya. Ya, hari ini Kagura sudah resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Okita. Jadi, mulai malam ini ia sudah tinggal di kediaman Okita. Wanita yang berusia 21 tahun itu memang tergolong menikah muda. Tetapi, hal itu bukanlah masalah bagi dirinya maupun Sougo.

Sougo baru keluar dari kamar mandi saat Kagura selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. Perasaan gugup bagi keduanya pun menjalar. Siap tidak siap, mereka akan menghadapi malam pertama mereka. Kagura belum berani menatap mata Sougo, begitu juga dengan Sougo. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Kagura. Ah, terdengar lucu sekali. Padahal, dulunya mereka adalah sepasang rival yang selalu saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh.

Tetapi, akhirnya Kagura yang terlebih dahulu membuka topik pembicaraan, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka malam ini akan tiba. Haha..."

Oke, itu bukanlah tertawa yang dibuat-buat walau hanya terdiri dari dua suku kata. Sougo tahu itu. "Hah, kau tahu, aku lebih tidak menyangka kita malah saling jatuh cinta setelah perkelahian yang sudah tak terhitung. Ini rekor dunia."

Kagura mulai merasa agak rileks, "Hei, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak daftarkan ke rekor dunia, Sadis?"

Sougo mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kagura, di pinggir kasur. "Hmmm? Boleh saja. Mungkin aku akan menemui panitia rekor dunia nanti," canda Sougo.

"Ide yang sangat bagus." Kagura merespon candaan Sougo diiringi dengan tawa. "Omong-omong, apakah kau sudah membersihkan hidungmu dengan baik? Aku tidak ingin dijatuhi upil saat tidur- _aru_."

"Hee? Bukankah sebaiknya kau yang berhenti dari kebiasaan mendengkurmu?" tanya Sougo, dengan ekspresi yang sangat _playful_.

"Sebaiknya kau berbangga hati karena bisa mendengar suara dengkuranku yang merdu, Sadis," ucap Kagura. Lalu, ia meninju lengan Sougo dengan pelan, jauh berbeda dengan saat-saat mereka masih sering berkelahi.

"Oh, kau tidak mau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, Kagura?" tanya Sougo.

"Hah? Memangnya harus, ya?" tanya Kagura sok tidak peduli. Setelah itu ia malah tersenyum sendiri.

"Tidak usah," jawab Sougo. "Kau cukup memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sayang'."

Walau yang di hadapannya itu adalah seseorang yang telah resmi sebagai suaminya, Kagura tetap saja merinding, "Itu panggilan paling menjijikkan yang pernah ada, kau tahu."

Sougo terkekeh pelan, "Yah, sudah kuduga semua pasti butuh waktu."

Kagura tersenyum tipis dalam diam. Lalu, ia mengambil nafas dalam. Ia suka suasana yang seperti ini. Mungkin, untuk langsung ' _act_ ' terlalu cepat bagi Kagura. Semoga Sougo bisa mengerti itu. Kagura pun ingin menghidupkan kembali suasana yang ada, "Omong-omong, kau tidak menyimpan barang-barang yang berbau _sadomaso_ di rumah ini, 'kan?"

Sougo menatap langit-langit kamar sambil tersenyum, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku baru bisa berpendapat setelah aku memeriksa seisi rumah ini," jawab Kagura. "Tetapi, aku yakin setidaknya kau masih menyimpan beberapa."

"Ha, kau tahu itu," tukas Sougo sambil menyeringai tipis. "Dan sayangnya mungkin aku hanya akan menyimpannya dalam lemari sampai aku mati."

Kagura menyikuti Sougo, "Kuharap kau benar-benar bertindak sesuai perkataanmu, Sadis."

"Terserahlah. Mungkin aku memang akan bertindak sesuai harapanmu, Kagura," ujar Sougo. Lalu, ia menatap Kagura dari samping. "Kau tahu? Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa aneh."

Kagura menoleh, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak terduga," jawab Sougo. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan berakhir seperti ini saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

Kagura tertawa pelan, "Apakah itu sebuah pengakuan cinta secara tidak langsung?"

"Terserah padamu yang mau menilainya sebagai apa," jawab Sougo. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Ah, ia mulai bingung apakah yang harus ia lakukan setelah berbincang-bincang seperti ini. Sougo jadi ingin tahu, apakah Kagura menginginkan 'itu' atau tidak. Sougo tidak terlalu mengharapkan keinginan Kagura. Lagi-lagi, alasannya adalah 'semua butuh waktu'.

"Hei, aku ingin jujur," ucap Kagura tiba-tiba. "A-aku sebenarnya merasa semua ini terlalu cepat."

Ah, tepat. Sougo langsung bisa memakluminya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kita harus saling jujur terhadap apa yang kita inginkan dan yang kita tidak inginkan."

Kagura tersenyum, "Terima kasih- _aru_."

Sougo hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Tetapi, ia langsung terkejut saat benda lunak menyentuh pipinya kilat. Ya, Kagura baru saja mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Sougo. Aw. Tetapi, Kagura jadi malu sendiri. Padahal, ia yang melakukannya. Wajahnya memerah. Sougo yang masih terkejut, perlahan mulai tersadar. Semburat merah di pipinya muncul.

"A-ah... Sudah malam. S-sebaiknya kita ti-tidur, S-S-Sou— S-Sadis," ucap Kagura gugup.

Jantung keduanya berdetak keras. Sougo berkata dalam hati, 'Hoi, hoi... Serius saja, kami harus tidur berdua dengan keadaan seperti ini?'

Keduanya kembali tak saling menatap. Tetapi, Sougo membuka mulutnya. "B-baiklah."

Ah, indahnya percintaan dari pasangan pengantin yang masih hangat. Yah, setidaknya ini adalah cerita terakhir yang menjadi pengisi _event_ OkiKagu Week yang diselenggarakan oleh Yohana Shanny. Oke, jujur saja, sebenarnya saya baru masuk ke dalam fandom ini sekitar bulan November tahun lalu. Jadi, saya baru tahu tentang adanya OkiKagu Week.

Terima kasih kepada yang telah rela menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk membaca fanfic sampah dari saya, Sarashina Arisa. Lalu, saya akan membahas sedikit masalah yang saya alami saat penulisan _fanfiction_ yang didedikasikan untuk hari ke , saat itu saya rela begadang untuk menyelesaikan ff yang berjudul 'Haters Gonna Hate'. Tetapi, sekitar jam setengah 12 malam kurang 5 menit, saya mendengar suara perempuan yang terdengar seperti tangisan sekaligus tertawa. Haha... Kalau hal ini cukup mengganggu bagi anda, maafkan saya ^^

Okay, akhir kata, saya meminta maaf kepada para _readers_ yang mungkin merasa janggal dengan jalan cerita yang saya pilih.

.

.

.

 **Owarimasu.**


End file.
